The present invention relates to a container for holding a product, preferably a product in pieces, in particular an edible product, such as sweets, chocolates, comfits and the like.
The present invention also relates to a blank for obtaining the container, and the use of the container, in particular for packaging a product in pieces, especially an edible product.
A tubular container of the known type comprises a tube-shaped cardboard container body with a round base, with an outlet at one end through which the product comes out. The product consists of small disc-shaped comfits. The product outlet opening is closed by a separate cap made of plastic. However, this plastic cap has a disadvantage in that it may be ingested by a child, presenting a serious health risk, and can also easily be lost, that is to say, as often happens, it may go inwards, jamming inside the tubular body, and so preventing the container from being closed correctly.
In particular, this known tubular container normally holds edible disc-shaped comfit products with a generally spherical upper and lower surface with a wide radius of curvature. In this type of known tubular container, the excessive speed with which the products come out of the container, and the excessive quantity of products at the outlet opening, cause a problem in terms of the consumption of these edible products, especially by children, who often put the tubular container directly to their mouths and tip it until the products begin to come out. When this is done, products come out extremely fast, as well as in large amounts, and the comfits, which are swallowed, risk causing the child problems, both in terms of pieces which go down the wrong way, blocking the respiratory tracts, and in terms of non-optimum digestion—classic stomach pains—due to eating too much confectionery. In practice, for the above reasons, the use of that type of pack for such edible products is not approved by parents, who prefer not to buy that type of pack, with consequent economic losses for the companies which make such confectionery.
The Applicant has noticed that, in these known tubular packs, when the disc-shaped products or comfits are conveyed towards the open side where the products come out, they slide, many making contact with the inner surface of the tube only at their side and lower edges, thus creating little friction with the sliding surface of the tubular body, and so resulting in the products coming out of the pack too fast.
Containers are also known for edible products in pieces, such as sweets, chewing gum and the like, the containers having a container body with a rectangular base with panels which form the front and rear walls. The latter are rather wide (the width of the front and rear walls is more than double the width of the side walls of the container body). This type of container has rather limited deformability.
Moreover, the rectangular containers have a lid which has, on the inside of its front wall, a pair of teeth which engage by snapping onto a corresponding extended tooth which extends practically along the entire front wall of the container body, to form a snap closure, well-known in the sector, which allows the container to be opened and closed a number of times.
In this type of container, known and not tubular, the upper product outlet opening, which is as wide as the side of the container it is made in, is too large. When the container is tipped a large and excessive number of products come out of the opening, haphazardly and not aligned, which cannot all be consumed and are often put back into the pack, this operation not being very hygienic.
Moreover, in such known packs, the large retaining tooth, which makes contact with the inner surface of the front panel of the lid, like the sliding contact between the surfaces of the side panels of the container with the inner surface of the upper panels of the lid, hold the lid in the closed position, even when the snap closure has not actually been engaged. The result is easy opening and products coming out of such types of containers, especially when they are carried in handbags or the like, and when they are subject to continuous stresses, for example caused by the user walking about.
Rectangular containers are also known in which there are front and rear walls, at the short sides of the container body, and which have a “flip-top” type lid, having, on the inside of its narrow front wall, a pair of teeth which engage by snapping onto a corresponding tooth or tab on the narrow front wall of the container body.
Again in this type of non-tubular container, the sliding contact between the surfaces of the sides panels of the container with the inner surfaces of the side panels of the lid, causes the lid to be held in a substantially closed position, even when the snap closure has not actually been engaged. The result is easy opening and products coming out of this type of pack, especially when carried in handbags or the like, and when subject to continuous stresses.
Moreover, in such known containers with a rectangular base, closing and/or opening of the flip-top lid is not optimum, the walls which support the parts that engage with one another being either too deformable or not deformable enough.
In particular, in the case of rectangular packs with an opening on the short side of the pack, there is a supporting assembly for the snap-shut retaining means for the lid on the container body, which is too rigid, making it difficult to use or, sometimes, leading the engagement means to wear out rapidly.
Moreover, it should be noticed how for these rectangular, non-tubular packs, to ensure that the container can be easily handled by the user, the geometrical dimensions of the container are reduced, with a corresponding disadvantageous reduction in the amount of products it can hold.
As regards the rectangular packs with retaining means for closure along the long side, the excessive deformability of the long front wall necessitates the use of a retaining tab extending from this wall of the container body, which is long, extending sideways until it almost reaches the side edges of the front wall. However, this retaining assembly cannot always be securely operated.
Hexagonal cardboard tubular containers are also known, which are used to hold chocolates, packaged in special bags, being flat and with a diameter substantially corresponding to the diameter inscribable within the transversal profile of the inner surface of the container, the chocolates being removed, all together, with the single bag that contains them, from a completely open end of the tubular body. These tubular containers with a hexagonal base, with sides or walls of equal width, maintain the required stiffness thanks to the presence of the product held inside them. However, when this type of container is emptied, the container sags disagreeably or becomes too deformable. Moreover, these known hexagonal containers do not have suitable means for closing the opening through which the pieces of product come out, once opened, since the pieces of product easily remain in the container, thanks to the bag which contains them and, to a certain extent, thanks also to the friction between the outer edge of this bag and the inner edge of the container.